girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese
In Girl Genius dialog and artwork, cheese often appears seemingly at random. One theory suggests that such cheese may highlight romantic attraction, especially ill-fated or skewed attraction: QED lust. Behold the power of Cheese. Appearances of Cheese In Canon (In order of appearance.) * Silas Merlot's pet project was (supposedly literally) to turn . A Merlot is a grape grown for making a dry red wine and might be served with cheese. (No necessary romantic connection. However, Merlot may be considered married to his work.) * When the students discuss whether Agatha was in her underwear when she went flying with Gil in the falling machine, might be cheese on the table. (Of course, tables are not unreasonable places to find cheese.) * Agatha tells Von Pinn that she wouldn't have Gil even if Von Pinn . * Lars, Agatha's leading man in Master Payne's Circus of Adventure Heterodyne shows, and who, to his own amazement, fell for her (romantically and ultimately), was a cheesemaker's apprentice before running off to join the circus. * Anevka tells her brother Tarvek to , because "it will go well with the cheese". * The soldier who, before ordering Master Payne and his Circus out of Sturmhalten, presents him Payne with a monetary reward for the "capture" of "Madame Olga" (Agatha) relays presumably Prince Aaronev's claim "noblesse oblige" as . (No necessary romantic connection."Don't perform shotgun weddings"? "I got you out of bed because you were making too much noise"?) * Cheese is among the various methods of killing that Bangladesh DuPree (however that happens) with Gil for use in the defense of his convalescing father. (No necessary romantic connection.However, applying the theory to DuPree makes it the most horrific of the methods suggested. Alternatively, it can be seen as the penultimate stage (before hugging Gil, the "World's best boss!") of going from annoyed to falling in love with the task before her.) * A wedge of cheese appears in a frame with Zeetha and Higgs immediately following a frame in which Zeetha to be making at the airman. Its depiction is explicable, in that there is a bar fight going on around them and a lot of random objects may be being thrown, but presumably said depiction is not undesigned. From Zeetha's reaction, it may be that it struck the back of her head. * One of the flavors of snails If snails do not seem to have a connection to romance, you have not seen Microcosmos. offered by a terrified street vendor at the time when . * A little girl asks Zeetha whether she is a tramp, and then, otherwise unfathomably, whether she likes cheese. * Cheese is part of Gil's summary — compare "ale and whores" of Zola's plan to gain power. In the Sketch Book * "Gilgamesh" and a "vat of cheese" are mentioned in mostly undecipherable text (which may be Geisterspeak) on a sketch of a female figure entitled " ". In Revenge of the Weasel Queen * According to Jorf Oxclonker, Ferretina's use for lusty young men involves . Depending on how one hears this phrase, it can be argued that this is not contrary to Zeetha's first conception nor what Ferretina actually does to Othar in the second part of the story. Category:Lists Category:Motifs Category:Comestibles